


Home

by SargentCorn



Series: Home Sweet Home [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, but in modern times, gay cowboy dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 20:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Modern!Au where Hosea and Dutch are married, and with adopted sons Arthur and John.Actual summary: Peacefully cuddling on the patio, Hosea and Dutch are enjoying a rare day of the two being off work at the same time. However that peace doesn't last as their sons suddenly run from the house with John chasing Arthur.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head. Enjoy. More oneshots will eventually follow.

The warm August air wrapped itself around his shoulders as he relaxed in the patio chair, a small adorning his face. The feeling of utter relaxation and joy filled his old bones while his left hand curled itself into the dark hair of his partner. It was rare for the two of them to get a day off together, and when they did, they often filled it with the presence of the other. A hummed exited his mouth before he buried his face into the black locks, pressing a small kiss to the top of his husband’s head. Dutch mumbled something against his neck as the man nestled even closer. His husband — he would never stop calling him that — removed his own left hand from Hosea’s waist, and laid it against his chest. Hosea took that hand into his own and peppered it with chaste kisses. A soft chuckle sounded near his neck before his handsome husband pulled away to gaze so lovingly at him, and Hosea’s heart melted at the sight.

Pressing their foreheads together, Dutch murmured, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Hosea replied back before bringing Dutch into a gentle kiss. Dutch’s lips always felt as if they were made for his own no matter how many times they kissed. Heart soaring with love, Hosea gripped his husband closer to him before breaking the kisses and resting his own head against the crook of Dutch’s neck.

They would have stayed that way forever had the screen door hasn’t been jerked open. Jumping at the sound, the duo turned around to the sight of their adopted sons, Arthur and John, running out. Glancing at each other in amusement, Hosea pulled Dutch back into his original position and watched John chase Arthur around the trampoline. Hands gripping the railing, the younger’s, and the scrawniest of the family, face was flushed crimson while the oldest, and studierest, held a smirk.

“Damn it, Arthur! I. Don’t. Have. A. Crush. On. Abigail!” John howled from his side much to the amusement of Arthur.

“I don’t know about that…” Arthur trailed off, eyes highlighted with mischief.

“Don’t you dare!” Thrusting a finger at his older brother, John glared at the man daring him to speak again.

Letting his hands travel the nylon, Arthur stared his younger brother down with a self satisfied smile, started singing, “John and Abigail sitting in a tree…” With another howl, John launched himself onto the trampoline deadset on tackling Arthur. Laughing loudly, the blonde haired young man easily dodged. “Gotta be faster than that!” John responded back with a yell much to the amusement of the three others present.

Hosea and Dutch spectated, twin grins adorning their faces, as John hunted Arthur around the trampoline failing each attempt to nab his brother. Entwining their fingers, Hosea glanced down murmuring, “I’m glad we bought this home.”

“Me too.”


End file.
